Lara's Eyes
by XxStargirlxX
Summary: When Catty seems to redeem strange nightmares for nights, she gets a suspition. A girl, Lara appears to be telling a tale in which Catty can't believe. Lara needs Catty to help stop Maggie. Maggie is all good....or so says Catty. Will Catty believe Lara?
1. Prologue

A spherical gastric ball of flames arose from mountains in which bathed in the sun's mixture. Catty gently hugged her knees and cared not for her non- expeditious life. Moments to spare, she would be 17, in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Momma what's happening?" Catty screeched closing her eyes tightly. "I'm not your mother Catty, I'm Maggie, I want to show you something," she said grinning.  
  
Her face twisted and sculpted to a horrifying murder mask. Catty tried to run from her in a tunnel with no walls and no end, yet Maggie reached for her arm, etching her dagger nails into Catty's bicep. She flailed away grabbing the wound. Blood dribbled down her arm.  
  
A scream echoed in the night.  
  
Panting, Catty swiped her forehead. Her eyes widened as she fumbled for a light. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the alarm clock silently ticking in her mind.  
  
"Midnight, full moon, I cant decide Maggie, help me," she whispered.  
  
Catty took in a sharp breath and re-enforced her chest as she felt as though someone has just thrusted a sword into her chest and through her spine. She winced, falling to a hand and knees. She thought this pain was fake, but the blood engulfing her hand as she slid across the floor to her bedroom door proved her wrong.  
  
To Be Cont. In Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Do you really trust Maggie? I mean come on." a women retorted.  
  
Who are you?" Catty questioned breathing deeply.  
  
"Lara, look Maggie is up to some serious shit," Lara tried explaining, when Catty interrupted.  
  
"No, I know Maggie. I know Maggie. She wouldn't do anything," Catty was upset and ready to defend.  
  
"Please. Maggie led you into so much danger and-"  
  
"Get the hell out of my house! Wherever you are," Catty said backing away from the bedroom door.  
  
"Sorry Catty Turner, I can't do that. Now get up, we have work to do," Lara commanded.  
  
"How dare you command me," said Catty Abruptadly, continuing, "What is your name again, Lara, right?"  
  
"Look, no time for this. We have to do some-"  
  
"Exactly what am I supposed to do?! Maggie has guided us through everything. Don't you understand???" Catty said ashamed of Lara.  
  
"Maggie is well, she is a.um.well, she is something called a Asrixies. An Asrixies is a well, partial evanescent demon, and partially disciple."  
  
Catty starred confusedly. Lara continued.  
  
"This means, she is a follower; partially good and partially demon. Very complicated to explain."  
  
"So you are telling me that Maggie is a demon??"  
  
"Yes, partially. Well, Now that your little daughter friends have chosen to forget and move on, your left. Maggie had no use to help anymore, so she was turned to the Atrox. I know to you this seems highly impossible, but it has a 2% chance of happening to people like her. You were chosen BY ME, to help stop her. Are you up to it?"  
  
"I guess.but what will happen to her after we stop her?"  
  
"She will turn to the good Asrixies...which names her an asrix. The bad part of the asrixies is called the asrux."  
  
Catty shook her head.  
  
"Are there a lot of confusing facts here or does it just sound that way?" She said making her decision soon after.  
  
"It won't be easy.but if we tried hard enough, we can handle this. Up to it?"  
  
Catty sighed and looked at her feet. She tipped her head back up and smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lara smiled.  
  
"Great," she whispered. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"What do you say, I treat you to a Coffee at Coffee Planet?" Lara wondered, seemingly thirsty.  
  
"Um..sure. If it isn't to much to ask," Catty said covering her thirst as well.  
  
"Great! Let's go. My car is parked out back."  
  
Lara showed Catty to her car and they got in.  
  
"Who is that?" Catty said concerned.  
  
"Oh my god..GET IN!!" Lara yelled.  
  
A Figure charged at them. Lara backed up then sped out of the small parking lot.  
  
"What is going on?" Catty was beginning to freak out.  
  
"Shut up for a second," Lara said quieting Catty.  
  
IThump./I  
  
"What was that?!" Catty said quivering. Lara looked at Catty the moment Catty slowly turned to look at Lara. They gulped.  
  
Smashing through the top of the cars roof an arm colored maroon with blood grabbed Lara by her neck. She began screaming as she fought fiercely.  
  
"Catty..HELP ME! The-" Lara choked. "Glove compartment!!" she shouted.  
  
Catty quickly searched in the glove compartment.  
  
"THERE!! Get that gun!" Lara gagged.  
  
Catty rolled down the window. Leaning outward, fearing for their lives, she pulled the trigger. The person fell off the roof of the car, slamming into the concrete..blood spilled everywhere.  
  
Quickly, Catty pulled herself back into the car. Trembling from what she saw, she slowly rolled up the window. She gulped. Lara rubbed her neck.  
  
"Oh my god..Lara..you are bleeding!" Catty said staring at Lara's neck.  
  
Lara pulled her hand away from her neck and saw the blood curdling in her palm.  
  
"Get me a napkin.or something.."  
  
"Where?" Catty asked then followed where Lara was pointing.  
  
ISwoosh./I  
  
"What was that?" Catty said glaring.  
  
"Don't tell me.." Lara said pushing harder on the gas petal.  
  
"Buckle up," she recommended.  
  
"Lara? Hello?" Catty wondered.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Catty did as Lara commanded. Partially. She peaked through the tiny crack between her eye lids. The person, Ithing/I rather, was standing straddled about 100ft away. What was Lara going to do??  
  
She stepped on the gas petal.  
  
40 MPH.  
  
50 MPH.  
  
60 MPH.  
  
70 MPH.  
  
80 MPH.  
  
She looked strange, as if pissed, determined and like there was more than just a grudge against this Ithing/I. Lara turned on her high beam lights and the Ithing/I disintegrated. It just shimmered away..  
  
Where was this Ithing/I?  
  
NO where in sight. But yet, Lara felt it close by..almost as if it were breathing an icy cold exhale on the back of her neck.. 


End file.
